Interview With the Supergirls
by Leighgion
Summary: Cutter Sharpe sits down for a chat with the Supergirls: both of them. Follows my Homecoming fic.


**Interview With the Supergirls**

by Leighgion

(Standard disclaimers apply. This story assumes you're familiar with the events of my "Homecoming" fic.)

The world knows Supergirl, and I've had the pleasure of calling her a friend. I knew her while she was was still wearing blue. Nobody was more surprised than me when not only did _another_ Supergirl show up, but she turned out to be.. well, another real deal. That's right folks, the new Supergirl has the S.T.A.R. Labs certification of 99.9 pure Kryptonian, which is another change from the Supergirl we know, who's been the Man of Steel's right hand before, but isn't from his world. Leesburg's doubled its fun.

Both ladies agreed to sit down with me for a chat to clear up some of the more confusing points of the situation for our readers.

**Cutter Sharpe**: Thank you both for coming. Okay, first thing for sure is the name issue. You're both "Supergirl" and plan for now to stay that way, but have other names to use?

**Mae**: Happy to be here, Cutter. Yes, as some might know, I've been called "Matrix" before. Mae for short.

**Kara**: I'm Kara. Kara Zor-El.

**Cutter**: The sanity of my editor thanks you both. To start with the obvious questions on people's minds, you two are not sisters, right?

**Mae**: (laughs) No, and not cousins either.

**Cutter**: But I hear a relation to a familiar face might be involved?

**Kara**: I'm Kal-El's.. Superman's.. cousin. Well, kind of.

**Cutter**: I get the impression this is a complicated story.

**Mae**: Cutter, you don't know the half of it. Are you sure you want to?

**Cutter**: If Kara's willing to tell.

**Kara**: I want to tell. I've read that your scientists have developed the multiverse model theory. Are you familiar with it, Mr. Sharpe?

**Cutter**: Every possibility is true somewhere? Yeah, more or less. And just Cutter, please.

**Kara**: I can confirm it's true. I'm from another universe. There, Kal.. Superman's.. father is my father, Zor-El's, brother. My father was a scientist working on the Argo University reactor. He used it to generate a force shield so part of the university survived the destruction of Krypton. I was born after that. My father knew there wasn't much hope for a future for all of us.. but we knew Kal's rocket had made it to Earth and that he'd survived...

**Mae**: It wasn't a ship they were on and sooner or later, the reactor was going to fail. Kara's dad was hoping somehow they'd last long enough to be rescued somehow. Held out for seventeen years, but it still wasn't enough. Zor-El had to pull out his ace...

**Kara**: I didn't want to leave them...

_At this point, Kara started breaking down. I felt like a jerk and was ready to cut the interview short. Mae took her hand and put an arm around her though, and Kara pulled together. They might not be sisters by blood, but it was obvious who was looking after Kara._

**Cutter**: I'm sorry for your loss. We don't have to talk more about this...

**Kara**: It's alright. I want to finish. When the reactor started failing, my father sent me away in the rocket to join Kal. Our telescopes are much more advanced than the ones I've seen here. I had an idea of what to expect, but then the Fatalist... Mae? You understand him better than I do.

**Mae**: The Fatalist diverted her and she and ended up here instead of the Earth she expected. I was first on the scene.

**Cutter**: Fatalist, huh? Sounds creepy. Should we be worried about him?

**Mae**: Not the way you're probably thinking. He's not like Grodd or Brainaic. The Fatalist is more like.. the Grim Reaper, or Father Time. Got his cosmic schtick to do, and he does it. Not for us mere mortal folks to understand.

**Cutter**: Without going too metaphysical, maybe we can call him the Hand of Fate?

**Mae**: I guess so.

**Kara**: I like that. It's definitely fate that brought me here.

**Cutter**: How's Superman taken all of this?

**Kara**: The first time we met, there was a huge misunderstanding and I couldn't explain who I was. We've talked since then, but it's been.. awkward. I guess I can't really blame him. Who knows if my father ever even existed in this universe? I hope we can be eventually be friends.

**Mae**: Kal's a standup nice guy like everybody knows, but while he'll charge right into a nuke without thinking twice, he tends to freeze up if a personal situation gets uncomfortable. I'm sure he'll loosen up.

**Kara**: I hope so.

**Cutter**: I think the odds are good. To get back to a lighter question for you, Mae, I notice you've gone back to the old hairdo but are sticking to the white shirt. Trying to avoid confusing folks or just like it better?

**Mae**: Truth be told, I didn't have a blue one handy to have a choice. Which is actually how I ended up with white the first time. Haven't decided which I like better, so I might change back.

**Kara**: She looks good in anything.

**Mae**: Hush, you.

**Cutter**: I agree. With Kara.

**Kara**: Told you!

**Mae**: ...

**Cutter**: Moving along, do the two of you have any special plans? Forming your own team?

**Mae**: We're already a team and yeah, we've got a special plan alright: rest! Oh god, after what we just got through with the Fatalist and the Spectre...

**Kara**: I was so scared I was having nightmares every night.

**Mae**: If anything happens we'll be around, but otherwise it's time to lay low for a few. You have no idea, Cutter.. and this one I'm not going to tell.

**Kara**: You're better off not knowing. Trust us.

**Cutter**: Wow. I'll do that. So, you two are going to be staying in Leesburg?

**Mae**: For now, yeah. There's been plenty of action in the area and Kara's still settling in. No need to move.

**Kara**: I like it here. It's peaceful. Now that the Specter's gone.

**Cutter**: Glad to hear it. I think I've got about as much copy as I can print, so I'm going to thank you both for taking the time to talk to me.

**Mae**: You're welcome.

**Kara**: Bye!


End file.
